


The most stupidest bet ever to exist

by broccozilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate universe- 80's, Annie is secretly watching and judging, Armin has a major but secret crush on you, Attack on School Castes, Awkward Boners, Awkward Kissing, Caring Best friends, Classroom Sex, F/F, F/M, I might add more tags, Lesbian Sex, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Reiner Braun/bertolt Hoover, Maybe angst, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scissoring, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sex in a Car, Sex in teachers bedroom, Slow To Update, Teacher romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teen Stuff, You swing both ways, idk - Freeform, lesbian stuff, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccozilla/pseuds/broccozilla
Summary: Au takes place in the year 1987.It all started once you switched high schools during the 2nd semester of 12th grade. You didn’t expect much but to meet new people and just attend useless class….you didn’t mean to fuck your chemistry teacher, Dr. Zoe. It basically happened on forced events since you were invited to one of the coolest parties ever that only happens about 1 time a month. You were in a circle filled with the cool kids, each year they do a Bet, almost like a weird cult, win the bet win money..easy... Right?! Whatever, long story short the bad boy in high school Jean Kristein made a huge bet that no one could refuse. Winning 1,000 bucks. Where highschoolers we need the money. And since Jean and Historia were the only rich kids they put the bet to 2,000 dollars. The bet was to sleep with one of the teachers by end of the semester, anyone was free to join all you have to do is secretly take a video of you and the teacher fucking and winning the cash. Easy right. I mean the teachers won't ever find out about the bet right and go to jail...right?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To the people who ever come upon this story](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+the+people+who+ever+come+upon+this+story).



> So I made this because my drawings were going to shit and I realized I liked to write so the big bang happen and now I'm here :/ I promise I'm not a bitch, I'm just weird
> 
> I might update the Relationships and characters since I'm going to be updating very slow like very slow since I got online school and Japanese to study soooo...

“Come on y/n you can’t be serious about taking on the bet? I mean it’s just 2,000 dollars that won't get you anywhere! Let's just watch **Nightmare on Elm Street or The breakfast club** at my place!” Armin said fidgeting with his sleeves.

“I can’t refuse Armin. I already told myself I was going through with this and 2,000 dollars is enough for me to leave my parents place!” Armin knew the kind of abuse my parents do to me, he didn’t need a reminder, he offered me to live at his place but me and him already knew that wouldn't work out since the government doesn't condone that shit.

Armin sighed. “Y/n I understand but having sex with a teacher is going over bo-” he shouted making me slap my hands near his loud mouth. “Armin shut up, we are still on school grounds they could probably hear your loud ass mouth!!!” I silently scream. I felt his tongue slide out his mouth lapping my palm which made me blush madly and whip out my hand of his baby soft skin. “Ew Armin, my hands probably taste salty, you’re disgusting,” I say with a playful tone on making him laugh. “Not as gross as trying to fuck a teacher,” he says with his tongue sticking out. “You asshole” 

_________________________

Entering Shingeki high school felt... weird knowing I had to choose between any teacher to fuck...but the tricky part is who? Since I barely got along with any of the teachers. I was never one to talk which was why I’m the target, same spot as Eren Yeager. I was never popular which was why I’m friends with the geeks and goths...also that the fact I'm a goth myself. I mean I'm not complaining since I really don’t care at all, I’m just tired of my friends and I being picked on really, and I’m lucky I was born with a vagina since Dicks (Eren, Armin, and Marco) got it worse. There was this one time Jock Reiner Braun and Bad boy Jean Kirstein did swirlies on all 3 of my friends Eren, Armin, and Marco. It was pretty fucked up but me and Mikasa were Laughing our ass out knowing full well it was wrong since after their swirlie Eren tried to fight Riener and Jean but ended up getting beat and leaving him a bruised eye and 4 black and blues on his shoulders. Armin and Marco tried to help but Jean stopped by locking them in the stalls plus stealing their pants and shirts leaving them with just their underwear on. Calling them gay and left leaving Them in the school’s bathroom. Riner and Jean never got in trouble since Armin begged Eren not to, he didn’t want to cause drama or be on the news reporting all 3 of missing or dead. Pretty fucked up story...but has nothing to do with me trying to fuck my teacher for 2,000 dollars, it was just a quick memory showing that me and my friends are bait in this hell of a high school.

“y/n come on we’ll be late for chemistry class, you know how Dr.Zoe’s assistant Mr. Berner is, he gets all naggy and annoying,” Armin said with a tired voice placed on, tugging my bookbag forcing me to walk the same speed level as him. “Alright Armin calm your ovaries” “Men don't have ovaries y/n” “I thought bottoms do” “I’m Not Gay!!!”I giggled knowing full well that I'm messing with him, I'm glad I left him tomato red. _It's a cute display on him._

Chemistry class was boring as always and hard, I still don’t understand why we need this, and Dr. Zoe is such a whore for chemistry, she was always excited to talk about the boring subject, at least she made the classroom more... Interesting in a weird way, not that the fact she was teaching chemistry but that the fact she always made weird body posture... Wherever we asked a question she rushed her way to the student’s table and made this position, sticking her ass up and bending her legs...weird teacher poses I guess. Sometimes when her assistant Mr. Berner wasn’t in the classroom, kids would go behind her backside and pretend to fuck her or sometimes grab a pencil and pretend the pencils were their dicks, sticking up her ass but making sure not to really stick it up her ass… _I sometimes wonder if she’s actually very clueless about what the students are doing to her or if she knows what’s happening and enjoys it?_ …. I prefer to stick to the most reasonable one and believe that she’s very clueless. But still, how cant she tell what the students are doing, I know for damn sure she could hear their laughs. They aren’t quite that’s for sure.

“Yo y/n pass me that pencil,” Reiner said with a flat tone while gazing at Dr.Zoe’s fat ass “For what, so you could pretend it’s your dick and stick it up to Dr. Zoe’s ass!” I say quite loud but Dr. Zoe was too loud and busy explaining to another student their question or something. “Chill your tits l/n I just need it for classwork since I’m too lazy to search for one in my bookbag.” To annoyed to answer him back I just threw the pencil in the air for him to catch, which he fails to catch making us both not have pencils “Wow y/n you could have just passed it?” he says while digging through his bookbag finding a fucking pencil. “Reiner you lazy fuck you could have just done that in the fir-” I was interrupted by Dr. Zoe’s heavy footsteps making her way to me and Reiners directions of the back of the classroom “That’s detention y/n NO SPEAKING IN CLASS also NO CURSING” She shouted but not a mean way more like a white mom screaming at her 4-year child for destroying her phone. “But Dr. Z-” “No, but’s y/n I already set your punishment” after that she left _swaying her hips_...I don’t know why though maybe my imagination but I made sure to check up on Reiner and to my shock, he was also staring at the way she left.

_______________________

After chemistry class was dismissed lunch was next which I couldn’t attend and I saw Mikasa, Armin, Marco, and Eren waiting for me but Dr. Zoe told them I wasn’t going to be able to attend with them, and let me tell you this Armins face was priceless, it’s like he saw Hitler or a woman giving birth for the first time. After every student left Riner was still here but he looked ready to leave… asshole that could have been me. “Your welcome y/n” was all he said with and dark tone to it, which made me feel weirded out. “For what?” I’m very confused about what is he helping me out with. “For letting you win the bet” Oh… SHIT, I wanted to sleep with Mr. Smith, something about those eyebrows makes every girl and boy want to get on their knees and suck him off right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda long... In the next chapter, I plan to right the party scene where the bet all started...this chapter is good I added a little more Armin X reader I'm excited to write jean X Mikasa scenes next chapter

“Dr. Zoe, I'm going to head to lunch,” Mr. Berner said with a sweet smile at the end.

“Alright Moblit, hey bring me something since I can’t really go to lunch.” 

“Alright I get the usual,” He said, closing the door on his way out.

Now it was just me and her

Alone

In a classroom

The curtains of the window closed

And the door locked from the outside since you need to knock to enter the classroom. I don’t even know what to say to her, she’s weird and very loud...Like very loud. Never mind her, I need to find a way to seduce her or something!! But I doubt she ever wants to sleep with a student and ruin her career, I mean she seems happy teaching chemistry, and she likes her co-workers a lot, she always goofs around with the cute janitor and Mr. Smith, and with Mr. Berner she always and I mean always teases him since he’s a very easy target and that the fact he was a push-over kind of guy. I don’t know if she got a thing for him since I heard they’ve been working together for a long time and knew each other since college… So I’m guessing by now they should be dating or something… pretty sure she friend-zoned him or he's already married I don’t really know or care. 

It’s already 10 minutes into lunch and I still haven't talked to her. Thanks, Reinier for wasting my time, I could be messing with Armin right now, now he thinks I’m screwing the teacher. Ugh why do I have to be such a pussy and not talk to her, it can’t be that hard I see it in the news all the time *Teacher caught in a relationship with Minor student*, maybe she would like to screw a student… and she’s crazy so that's a double win for me, I don’t know if she swings both ways though SHIT. I’m already losing my mind. I rather look at her than drive myself crazy. Opening my e/c hues I find her staring at me, Both making eye contact now I could already feel the blood rushing through my face making Dr. Zoe smirk.

“y/n I believe lunch is over you could exit now” 

“Ok”

I stood up from my seat, my ass and back feeling numb from all the sitting I did, grabbed my bookbag, and still noticed she was looking at me, but I avoided her gaze and Just pretended she wasn’t looking at me. I’m such a pussy goddammit. 

Making my way out I could still feel her gaze behind me making me shiver. Closing the rather large door I could hear a faint goodbye, but It sounded very seductive. I’m beyond belief what just happened and wondering if it was just my imagination or IT REALLY FUCKING HAPPENED.

“Y/NNNNNNNN” I could hear heaving footsteps coming my way already knowing who it is. Armin leaped his whole body on me making us both fall on the ground, wrapping his legs around my waist. Thank god no one is here to witness this.

“Armin what the fuck your heavy get off me” 

“NEV-ER,” he said, screaming with a voice crack placed on.

“Armin chill nothing happened at all… I chickened out” I say the last part with a whisper full of shame and embarrassment. It went quiet for a second and since I’m so close to Armin I could feel his heart pounding through his chest. His blue hues looked dead.

“Armin, buddy you ok?” I shook his shoulders making sure he didn’t die or have a stroke.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS… oh god the thoughts I had during lunch” I burst out laughing us still on the floor.

“You bitch next time you get detention I do something stupid so the both of us will be I the same room, I can’t go through that again!” Armin looked liked he saw both his parents have sex, funny view really.

“Did you enjoy my boobs going up and down in your filthy perverted mind mmmh~” I teased bringing my tits around his face which he reacted quickly and pushed himself off me?

“Of course I was thinking that what boy wouldn’t think that knowing his friend wants to bang a fucking teacher for money, WITHOUT THE TEACHER KNO-” like before I put my hands near his loud mouth. God, why does he need to be so loud? 

“Armin I need you to shut your mouth and stop screaming for god sake were right in front  
Dr. Zoe's door she could probably hear us!!” I freed my palms of his mouth knowing already he understood. 

“Sorry y/n, I just- you know I panic a lot and I care for you and I still don’t understand why you want to use your body for just 2,000 dollars?” Of course, we talked about this in the past, but he already knows why and I hate repeating my words.

“Armin we talked about this so much times, please understand”

“But y/n what crazy teacher would sleep with a student, why would they risk their whole career just for a quick fuck?” he does have a point but I heard there was this rumor going around that some girl name Rico slept with a staff member of this very school, I think it was the schools P.E teacher Mr. Weilman? But thankfully the rumor never reached the teachers. 

“Your probably right but have you heard about the rumor with Ric-” 

“Yes y/n I have, everyone was talking about last year, it’s most likely fake, surprised the teachers never heard of the rumor since Mr. Weilman still works here,” Armin spoke, a tone lacking in empathy; sounding simply frustrated at my crazy behavior. 

It took me a moment to reply, but I just shook my head.

“Y/n you need to speak. You need to tell me if you're actually serious about this, I promise I won't ever bring it up...but you have to tell me if it ever happens.

I sighed,” I’m dead serious about this Armin”. I blankly said no attitude towards the way I spoke, I want to show how deadly serious I am about this bet.

Armin looked at me with his big blue doe eyes, “Alright y/n, if you say so”.

“Hey Armin”

“What”

“Where is everyone aren't they supposed to be in the hallways after lunch is done?”

“SHIT, I FORGOT WE HAD A TOWN HALL MEETING IN THE AUDITORIUM, FUCK!!”

“Wow I thought you were supposed to be smart,” I said. Making sure to provoke him. 

“Dumbass were going to get in trouble for being late”

“Not if we skippp~”

“Y/N!! I’m seriou-” I softly dragged my pointer finger to his lips, cutting off his unfinished speech.

“Shhhh...We could skip”

“Y/N we could get in trouble”

“Calm down Armin everybody skips town hall”

“Yea and they end up getting in trouble”

“Shut up, I know a place where no one would find us”

“You have your own hiding spot?”

“Sort of, you’ll see once we get there”

“O-ok”

___________________________________________________________

**Hanji Zoe’s POV**

What a weird bet, and only for 2,000 dollars wow, if it wore me I do it for free just like Rico, but that was last year, pretty sure the bet didn’t exist back then. Armin Arlert you might be right, a teacher would never jeopardize their career just for a quick fun time BUT this teacher would (god I’m such a crazy bitch).

Knock*

Knock*

Knock*

“SHIT” that scared me, must me Moblit with my food

Jumping off my desk I rushed my way through the desk, opening the door for my dearest friend.

“Sorry I took long the line for the cafe was fucking long” 

“Yea yea whatever, DID YOU GET MY YAKISOBA BREAD!!”, I shouted in his ears, spit coming out my largemouth. 

“yes, ouch and ew, there's spit all over my face and my ears hurt” Moblit whined making his way in, setting down the bag full of goods on top of my unorganized desk.

“Fucking finally, I thought you were going to leave me starving” I loudly say, roughly opening the brown paper bag full of yummy goods.

“Hanji, I would never let you starve!!” Moblit spat with attentiveness in his tone of words.

Mouth already stuffed with Yakisoba bread I muffled a “calmph dwon mobit”(Calm down Moblit). 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound… worried” Moblit spoke

“Can we..K-kiss Hanji!!” Moblit murmured, failing to hide his coy behavior.

Swallowing the large knot of food down my throat, completely baffled at what Moblit just said.

  
“Right now Moblit I’m eating”

“Yes but I've been waiting since yesterday” 

“Alright, alright I did blue ball you yesterday, But don’t get ahead of yourself moblit I told you already were nothing more but just friends...with benefits”

Hanji’s hands found his face, resting on his jaw. her sweet aura pulled Moblit a little closer, lips so Awfully close that it left Moblit whining.

“Stop being a teasing bitch” Moblit whined face tinted red like a little bitch.

Giggling a little from his begging I quickly closed in the gap between us. Moblit murmured through the kiss leaving light gasp’s sounds. His kiss felt desperate towards Hanji’s lips which didn’t surprise her since she knew Moblit wanted to be with her, but Hanji never felt the same towards him. She feels pity towards her long time friend. 

Moblit grabbing fistfuls of Hanji’s, he rolled his hips closer to Hanji. She knew Moblit never wanted it to end, hanji finally pulled away and Moblit whined. His irises were full-blown from lust. 

“Did that satisfy you Moblit?” Hanji briefly spoke out, raising her eyebrows at the end.

Moblit bit his bottom lip eyes filled with lust by just a simple kiss “Y-yeah”

“Good”

After the whole Moblit incident, class was back on after the town hall was done. Moblit couldn’t attend since he had a meeting. Great really since the students are going to do the “thing”. 

“ALRIGHT CLASS WERE GOING TO BE REVIEWING THE PERIODIC TABLE TO SEE IF YOU ALL REMEMBER IT HERE ARE YOUR WORKSHEETS!!” Grabbing the load of papers on top of my desk, I made my way through the rows of desks to hand each sheet to them. It felt nice to have a big ass, I love the attention it gives me, especially when I could feel the students gaze behind me, I’m not clueless I know the students are doing naughty things behind my back… Literally!!! God, it’s so hot.

“Um Dr. Zoe, could you help me with this question!”

There's my cue. Rushing my way to the student...Oh! It’s Armin y/n’s friend?

“What do you need help with?” I say resting both my elbows on top of his desk bucking my knees together perking up my ass Oh the excitement~

“Um... Dr. Zoe, you're drooling a-and it’s getting on my paper?” 

“Oh! I didn’t notice that.. Sorry” Winking at him I wipe the drool off, seeing that I made him blush a little..what a softy I bet he’s quick when he jerks off.

“So what is it that you need help mmh~?”

“Oh um right it’s really nothing since…” He sighs” I already know the answers i-it’s just my friend wanted me to give this to you”

Armin pops open one of his pockets from his cargo pants handing me a pink note with a sticker shaped like a heart… Awww cute.

“Please when you read it... please don’t get her in trouble or yourself... It’s all stupid anyway” He said the last part but in a faint whisper, enough for both him and hanji to hear. 

“Mmh~ alright”

After the class was done I told Armin to stay since I already knew what was hidden in the note. He looked anxious but I told him to not fret. 

“Would you like to read the note together Mr. Arlert”

“No, not really”

“WELL WE’RE GOING TO READ IT ANYWAYS” 

_**Imma get straight to the point Hanji Zoe would you please take my virginity ♡︎♡︎♡︎** _

Armin smacked his forehead hiding his blushing face“Oh god y/n”

“Cute”

Armin paused his whining… silent filled the classroom the only sound was the tick of the clock. 

“ARE YOU, MAD WOMAN, YOU COULD LOSE YOU-” slapping my palms at my student’s mouth to shut him up.. y/n is right he is loud. 

“Shhhh, nobody has to know but you, me, and lastly me~” removing my palms off his lips I see him just stunned.

“Yea but you see… you know what never mind j-just… I don’t know this is just-”

“Hard to believe Armin”

“Yea hard to believe”

After the unthinkable conversation I had with my student he left with an awkward bye, y/n really has a good friend, crazy how he’ll do anything for her...simp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE GABI ON SEASON 4 (FOR THE ANIME WATCHERS ONLY) I already read the manga can't wait for the next chapter :-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea it's the party...how the bet started...I added a little Mikasa X Jean but just a dash, and maybe Armin X Reader, I can't really tell. I finished writing this at exactly 6 am. I felt like writing :)

“Y/N I DON’T WANT TO GO TO THAT STUPID PARTY!” Armin yelped Grabbing my long sleeve, pulling it down, making the soft fabric stretch. 

“Come on Armin, don't be such a buzzkill and besides Mikasa, Eren, and Marco are coming” I pleaded, pouting my lips.

Armin blushed at my display, “A-Alright I’ll go, JUST DON’T LEAVE MY SIDE” The teen screamed like a lost child in Walmart. 

“THANK YOU ARMIN, I promise I won’t leave your side” I shouted, hugging my best friend. This party won’t be scary after all. I was worried about going, I mean why would we be invited to the ‘popular’...highschool party, where nothing compared…, but Jean said everyone is invited. Calm down y/n Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Marco are going, it will be fine.

____________________

“Y/N you came and you brought you Armin… where’s Mikasa and her brother also Marco?”

Jean grinned holding a red cup (you see in movies) patting his sofa signaling the both of us to sit with him. Offering his invitation both me and Armin sat down “Oh they should be coming soon Mikasa told me she was definitely coming... Though she told me Eren was being fussy  **BUT** she’s forcing him to come anyways” I chuckled at the last part. It sounded more like Eren was a toddler rather than a teenager..sorry Eren. 

“Oh can’t wait for your gang to come... Also Armin no hard feelings for the incident” Jean smirked, slapping Armins back, making him stumble a little. 

“O-oh no, no hard feelings at all !!" Armin reassured, not wanting to cause any problems with Jean. 

“That's great, why can't Jaeger be just like you, forgiving and not having a grudge all the time?” Jean teased 

“Haha I don’t know” Armin nervously laughed, I could practically feel Armin sweating. Seriously he has his palms on top of my hands which Jean now seems to have noticed.

“Oh? Are you guys dating or fuck buddies” Jean said, sipping his drink maybe filled with beer or juice?

Waving both my hands around the air, slipping my hands away from Armin’s soft palms, I reassured “...OH NO NO NO WE-WE’RE JUST FRIENDS! Right, Armin!?” I question wanting to know his side.

...

“Y-yea we're just friends”

**____________________________**

“Oh my god, finally you guys came” I sighed, slouching my body.

“Sorry for being late y/n  _ Eren _ was acting difficult but we’re here now” Mikasa softly spoke. “Wow there's a lot of people here..and the music is so loud..where’s Armi-”

“DAMMIT Y/N I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE ME!!” Armin screamed but not loud like the music playing….surprisingly.

“Yo Armin come back here, you haven't drunk your beer” Jean shouted running through the crowd of people but immediately stopping once he reached us. Jean paused for a moment looking at his surrendering eyes trailing to Mikasa, Obviously, everyone knows he has a crush on her, “Hey Mikasa (and Eren) welcome to Mi casa~” Jean breathed out trying to sound seductive, which he succeeded but hella cringe.

Mikasa softly giggles at Jean’s reference to her name, she is well aware that her name could also mean My House but in Spanish, she’s a sucker for lame jokes. “Oh Jean that was the lamest fucking joke ever, but I like it!” she reassured placing her pale hand on top of his well-built shoulders. 

“Mikasa don’t touch him he reeks of ‘ trust-fund babies ” Eren remarked deep hatred in his voice. I glanced over to Jean, his body language did not look friendly one bit. Oh no, I hope a fight doesn’t happen. Dammit Yeager don’t ruin my first highschool party. 

“Chill Yeager drink a beer or smoke some, let your sister- “ADOPTED SISTER” Eren spat. “Adopted sister... Let her have some fun and stop being such a cockblocker, what do you say Mikasa?” Jean argued back gripping Mikasa to his side, 

“Eren it’s a party have fun for once and…” She sighed, ”we talk more at home”. Eren scoffed at her sweet voice “Whatever go be with Jean I’m staying with Armin and y/n” he drags ending the fuss. 

Mikasa and Jean left, going upstairs leaving the three of us in this crowded and loud party. 

“Are you guys hungry? There’s food in the table booth- “shut the fuck up y/n god you’re annoying” Eren whines from anger, Armin gasp.  _ Well, someone’s in a bad mood.  _

“Oh please, don’t pull out your anger on me, you’re just mad that Mikasa chooses Jean over you” I provoked, a devilish smirk tugging from my lips.

He sighs, running his hand through his dark-brown locks, “Whatever, can we just... Sit I’m tired” Eren said stressed, _baby dick problems I guess._

_______________________

“Y/n this party is lame, Mikasa probably already climaxed and Eren is blacked out drunk.” Armin plainly spoke, still holding the red cup filled with beer.

“Can I lay down on you, I’m tired and maybe drunk” without his constant I lied down on his skinny legs making him spill a little of his beer on a blackout drunk Eren. 

“Ehhh- y/n not in front of everyone... It’s embarrassing !!” Armin squirms out, a red blush rising to his cheeks.

**He’s blushing awww!!!**

“Who cares, everyone is drunk, and plus,  _ you know you like it~” _ I tease tracing my pointer finger up and down his quivering chest making him whine and gasp.

“Y-Yy/n sto-p it!!! 

Listening to his bickering I could feel something nudge against my scalp!? 

“Um Armin buddy I think you had an accident-” Armin leaped off the couch harshly, unknown to his actions I fell on the soft rug floor,  _ Thank god half the people in this room are drunk out of their minds.  _

“SsOrry y/n I HAVE TO GO... TO THE BATHROOM!!” Armin spat, rushing down the hallway. 

_ … _

_ So much for not ‘leaving my side’ _

_ Dusting off the non-existent dirt off my knees I lay back down on the couch right next to Eren, he ‘reeks of beer’, “Damn this party is lame, the music is lame, the ‘cool’ kids are boring and the food is wack!” I spoke to no one but a passed out drunk Eren...what a loser. _

_ “ _ _ Psst y/n pssst _ _ ”  _

Oh great, who could it be?

“WHAT” 

“Chill your tits y/n it’s just me” Reiner spoke annoyed from me yelling, blowing his cover.

“What is it Reiner, what do you want from me and my LIFE!” 

“Jean told me to grab you”

“For what?”

“He wants to tell you something important...not only you, me too, though I don’t know what he wants from us and  _ certain _ people upstairs?”

“He probably wants a weird orgy” I joked, snickering to cure my boredom.

“Gross,” The sturdy jock said, a look of disgust plastered on his face.

I jumped off the couch, sneaking a quick look at Eren,  _ he’ll be fine Armin will come back. _

“Are you sure it’s worth my time Reiner?”

“Don’t know, but Jean really needs you to come”

“Hmm- ok”

Reiner led me upstairs to Jean’s room, he knocked 3 times like it was a code or something..weird. Jean opened the door, his eyes were bloodshot red and he smelled like smoke. Jean led Reiner and I in, his room was dark with only the lava lamp being the source of light. But the lava lamp was huge so it was bright enough to fill up the corners of his room and the colors were a bright green neon. His room smells like..weed, there was a shit ton of beer bottles crowded around, and some of his clothes which I’m guessing are dirty. Reiner was right, ‘certain’ people are here the ‘cool’ kids and their followers. Historia the queen bee, Ymir the pleaser, and Bertolt the gofer. Mikasa was sitting on Jean’s bed where the rest was on the floor Indian style. Jean gently touched my back, closing the door he directed me to sit at the corner of the floor with the rest of the teens. At this point I felt very uncomfortable, I really do hope this isn’t some weird orgy, I was only joking, I didn’t want to be right. 

“Finally we have everyone lets begin  **The Bet** ” Jean briefly said sighing to his words.

Bet? What bet!? Is bet code for orgy OH MY GOD!!!

“Jean, I swear this year’s bet better be good. Last year’s was so boring and a waste of time” I looked over and see Historia said that, she had a very irritated expression on, Ymir was right next to her sniffing her hair? Historia bumped her elbow right at Ymir’s rib, Immediately Ymir said; “Yea Jean!! Don’t waste Historia’s time just like last year’s!!” the freckled teen defended hugging Historia with open arms, while the small blonde didn’t respond but just stared.

“Lesbos calm down! This year’s bet is way better and hot!!” He pointed out, chuckling a little.

“Whatever let’s just get it over with” The tiny blonde spoke rolling her eyes.

“Finally!! Ok so the bet involves 1,000 dollars”

_ “ _ _ 1,000 _ _ ” I softly spoke to myself which caught Historia’s attention on me but she ignored it and continued to hear out Jean. _

_ “The terms are whoever sleeps with a teacher AND records it by the end of the 2nd semester wins 1,000” He cried out, half in excitement and half in distress. Everything felt so unreal, 1,000 dollars to sleep with a teacher, now that's just crazy!. _

“Hmm... Ok I’m out” Historia sighed (which made Ymir smile) 

“WHAT, come on Historia you never leave a bet — ”

“Shut up, I'm placing another 1,000, this bet sounds interesting finally something not lame” Historia corrected, smirking, but just a little.

“Great so it’s placed until the end of the second semester 14 weeks” Jean explained grabbing money out of his pocket like he prepared for this, so did Historia but Ymir did it for her, handing it over to jean which he kindly grabbed and placed the money in a black case he grabbed on top of his counter, locking it. 

Why was I here again, am I part of this? Or am I just here to pick up Mikasa? My eyes went to Mikasa seeing she’s half awake and half asleep,  _ I wonder if she had a good time here?. _ Everybody got up, Ymir and Historia left, so did Reiner and Bertolt (He was quiet the whole time) the only people left were me and Mikasa and of course jean.

“So why was I here?”

“Isn’t obvious y/n you’re a part of the bet too ya know” He cockly said making his way towards Mikasa wrapping his arms around her.

I sighed, “Why? I'm not cool or rich like you” I blankly said, feeling sorry for myself.

“Well, you're pretty, young, and interesting in some type of way” He leaned over and grabbed a blanket for Mikasa, wrapping the soft object on her, Mikasa blushed and pecked his cheek.

“Are you guys dating? I question knowing full well someone will disapprove of this.

Jean shrugged, grabbing a bud from his pocket. “Yea, we talked and started making out had sex, and boom she said yes to be my girlfriend”

“Wow, what a love story” 

“Mikasa and I just want to have fun” he blankly spoke. 

“What time is it?”

“3:45”

“Great!”

  
  


The last thing I remember was drinking a couple more beers in Jean’s room (It was actually my first time drinking, the bitterness was awful though I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of Jean so I forced myself to chug each can, I say about 5 but they were **32.oz tall** ) I woke up in Jean’s bed, he was at the edge of the bed while Mikasa was at the corner making me the middle puzzle (Both sound asleep). My head hurts so fucking much. Soon remembering where I was I carefully crawled out of the bed not wanting to wake both of them up, I tiptoed fumbling around the place hearing small squeaks from the floor. Jean’s door was not being nice since once I opened it, the hunk of wood made the loudest squeaking sound ever!! Though it didn’t wake them up so I can’t complain too much. Stumbling down the stairs I try to search around for Armin and Eren Hoping I can find at least one. Eren, I found sleeping at the same spot from yesterday, the couch, His face colored in black sharpies, shapes of dicks and poop on his face, his forehead reading “ C U N T”. I purposely ignored it, waking him up, telling him we need to find Armin and leave (Ignoring to tell him where Mikasa is).

“Finally” he briefly answered, stretching and yawning from his  _ nap _ . “Armin is passed out in the bathroom, I think they swirled him”.

WHAT!!! Shit, I thought he was going to be ok if I left him by himself, I’m so sorry Armin. “WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM?!”

“Shut up, you’re too loud and my head is fucking killing me” he yawned. “Where's Mikasa?”.

“Fuck you, Eren Yeager, I’m getting Armin and leaving with him, and to answer your question she’s with Jean.”

I left the living room hearing Eren Angrily stomp upstairs which I know for sure he’s going to Jean’s room,  _ Oh god Eren you need to let her grow _ , I raced to the bathroom, luckily finding Armin sitting faced down on the tile floor soaked in water sound asleep,  _ I’m so sorry.  _ I raced to his aid not caring if I got soaked in toilet water. “Armin wake up we gotta leave, your grandfather is probably freaking out” Armin fluttered his eyes open yawing a little to it.

“Y-y/n” Armin raspily growled.

“Oh god I’m so sorry Armin I thought you be safe, I thought Eren was going to stick with you or something” I worriedly said, hugging my best friend in a tight embrace.

  
  


Armin threw his arm around my shoulders, quickly receiving the tight embrace.”Sorry for leaving you, I was the first one to say not to leave each other’s side.”

Armin caught a whiff of me which made him loosen the hug (guessing he smelt Jean and not me ) “Where were you after I left”

“I tell you once we leave.”

  
  


Outside was so bright it made my eyes burn and stomach twist. I tried covering the sun rays with my hand but tipsily got lazy at letting the rays attack my sensitive eyeballs. “So where were you exactly?”

“I went to Jean’s room.”

Armin’s face was unreadable, he just stared at me. I glanced away not wanting to feel his rage hidden deep inside his smart brain. “Don’t worry nothing bad happened, I just drank a few beers and slept in his bed...with him on it...including Mikasa.”

“Oh god y/n he didn’t  _ touch _ you did he,” Armin darkly whispered.

“Him and Mikasa are dating” 

“Oh...I wonder how Eren’s going to react” 

“Oh he’s pissed I told him this earlier” A chuckle came out of my lips remembering Eren’s marked face. “They totally fucked up his face Armin you should have seen it !”

“Oh I know, Annie came to the bathroom saying that it was fucked up what Floch and Reiner did to me knowing that Eren could hear my calls for help, she told me she marked his face with long time permanent black sharpie, I dozed off the before I could say something” Armin casually spoke like nothing happened to him.

“WHAT, I didn’t know Annie was there!! Also, I’m sorry I wasn’t there while you were being attacked” I remarked, throwing my arm around his slender shoulders.

“It’s alright I’m used to it by now” he chirped.

  
  


I forgot how long the walk was to Jean’s house, seeing large houses shrink to small ones. Luckily since Armin and I are both neighbors,  _ I get to stay at his place since my parents are barely home.  _ Already seeing our avenue  _ “Sawney Ave”. _

  
  


“Race you to your front steps” I quickly spoke, pushing him quite harshly, taking the lead. He yelped out “HEY”, chasing me at such a slow pace. I basically won sitting on his front door stoop.

“God y/n, it’s too early in the morning for this aren’t you supposed to be having a hangover?”

“Sorry I just wanted to sleep at your place...and I wanted to ask you something...very important.. But at your bed.” that didn’t sound weird did it?

Armin looked too tired to process my weird speech, he popped his pocket open grabbing a single silver key, opening his front door, we both walked in together, him closing the door, we carefully went up to his room not wanting to make any sound in case Armin’s grandfather was home. I loved Armin’s home; it smelt of  _ warm caramel mixed with Johnson's & Johnson’s baby shampoo!  _ His room hasn’t changed that much from when we both were 12, his room was still painted blue, the same old red covers on his twin sized bed, a board framed on his wall right at his bed, dedicated to photos of us, friends and his family. His room was truly precious to me. 

“I’ve joined a bet” I suddenly spoke, ruining the precious thoughts in my head. Armin bolted upright, laughing a little “ what, a bet to get drunk? We both know you passed”

“To have sex with a teacher for 2,000 bucks, recording the whole thing!” I quickly explained.

Armin flicked my forehead with his forefinger, “Ha ha y/n you’re drunk, here lay down and sleep you feel better in a couple of hours”

“Armin I’m dead serious” 

“You’re not going to go through it are you?” Armin silently panicked his leg fidgeting making his bed creak rapidly. (Surprised he’s not screaming).

“Oh, I’m going to win that bet Armin” I jumped on him, nuzzling my face through the crook of his neck, feeling butterflies rush through my stomach wanting to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add Marco because he decided to stay home and see "A Nightmare on Elm Street" eating ruffles and praying to God.


End file.
